


A Treat for the Bear

by booksnpaper



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksnpaper/pseuds/booksnpaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It is numb.” Mogar uttered with the ice in his mouth. “But it is still painful.” <br/>“Would you like me to kiss it better?” A smirk grew onto Vav’s lips as he finished mopping. <br/>“Kiss it better?” Confusion rang in the other’s voice, the ice pulled passed his lips. <br/>“I was kidding Mogar.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Treat for the Bear

**Author's Note:**

> This took me longer than I expected because I didn't know what to write on the topic. But here it is, nonetheless.

The knock had startled him, causing him to almost dropping the teapot that hung at his fingertips. He hadn’t asked any of his close friends to swing around to his flat today, so the curiosity clawed at his mind to know who was at the door. As the teapot was set on the burning stove, his feet moved over with a raised eyebrow. His hand reached the door knob as he pulled it open. The latch kept the door from opening fully. Green eyes peered around the opening to get a look at who decided to give him a visit. Once his vision laid upon the familiar painted spikes on pale skin, his curious face turned into joy.

“Mogar!” Vav exclaimed, closing the door quickly to unhook the latch. He then pulled it open fully to let his friend in. “What brings you here?” & _how did he find his home?_ His feet automatically stepped back to invite Mogar inside. A smile spread across his face. Over his chest, to Mogar’s surprise, was empty of the uniform he always saw the blue one in. Instead, Vav was decked out in civilian clothes, a normal blue shirt with gray jeans. His hair seemed particularly messy today. The style of his hair didn’t really bother Mogar, since his own hair was a complete disaster.

“Hello.” Was the response Vav had received from the bear man. “Mogar caught your scent, so he followed it. I found you.” He said in that familiar deep voice. His eyes darted around the small apartment as Vav closed the door. Catching the precise way the couch & television were set up. An eyebrow rose at the other types of furniture, which seemed completely unnecessary in his opinion.

“Oh! Well, you’re just in time for tea.” Vav smiled, pulling out two cups from the cabinet. “Would you like some tea?”

“What is this tea?” Confusion rang in his words.

“It’s a _beverage_. It’s good!” Vav placed the cups onto the counter, looking up at him. “You can have your tea pretty bitter or really sweet. It’s good to put milk in it!” Mogar looked even more confused as the hot water poured into the tea cups. Though, it wasn’t the clear water Mogar was used to, it was a weird brown color, as if the Brit threw mud into the pot. “Do you want milk in yours?” Confusion continued to invade Mogar’s mind. Though, he simply shook his head as a reply.

“Mogar will try this beverage.” His hand snatched the mug, bringing it to his lips. The steam swarming his nose. Vav must’ve said something before his lips touched the warm cup. Tilting it slightly to take a sip, the bear man wasn’t expecting the liquid to be so hot. His eyes widened as his grip on the cup creased, letting it crash to the ground.

“Mogar!” Vav yelled, setting the spoon down & walking over to him with a soft smile. “I told you it was going to be hot.” His voice had lowered from the worrisome yell. Mogar was holding his tongue, looking at Vav with a growing rage.

“You tried to hurt me?!”

“What? No! I should’ve warned you before you took the cup. One moment.” Vav quickly made his way over to the freezer, popping out an ice cube & handing it to the other. “Suck on this, it’ll cool down the burning feeling. Though, your tongue is going to hurt for a few days.” Mogar took the ice cube cautiously. It might’ve been Vav’s caring, trusting smile, or the growing tightening feeling in his chest, that made Mogar do as the blue one said. He placed the ice cube into his mouth, feeling the burning almost numb after a few minutes.

While Mogar stood there with an ice cube in his mouth, Vav was quickly cleaning up the broken mug pieces that soaked in the tea on the floor. He wasn’t mad that the mug was broken. Honestly, it was the ugliest mug he’s ever owned. He’s actually grateful that he didn’t have to look at that mug anymore. As the sharp pieces were removed from the floor & into the trash can next to the counter, he gave a soft smile to Mogar. Beginning to mop up the liquid. “How’s your tongue?” He inquired.

“It is numb.” Mogar uttered with the ice in his mouth. “But it is still painful.”

“Would you like me to kiss it better?” A smirk grew onto Vav’s lips as he finished mopping.

“Kiss it better?” Confusion rang in the other’s voice, the ice pulled passed his lips.

“I was kidding Mogar.” Was he really? Mogar had no idea. But the thought of Vav _‘kissing him better’_ made his stomach fly with butterflies. He stepped closer to the other. A stern look in his eyes. “What is it?”

“Kiss it better.”

“What? Mogar-- are you serious?”

“Yes. Mogar is serious.”

Vav swallowed before giving off a light sigh. He knew that once Mogar got an idea in his head, it was hard to get passed it. “Alright.” He whispered under his breath before leaning up to peck Mogar’s lips. “Better?” He asked. To his surprise, it didn’t seem that Mogar was satisfied. Because Vav was grabbed seconds later & pulled into a deep kiss. “Mmf--!” Vav protested for a few moments before letting himself relax into the kiss & returning it. Only then did Mogar let him go.

“Mogar feels better now.”

“Do you now??” 


End file.
